


After the First Night

by jaziru



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gay, Polyamory Mention, Queer Themes, in the furs, ladies being ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaziru/pseuds/jaziru
Relationships: Lagertha/Siggy (Vikings)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	After the First Night

Sometime during the remainder of the night, Lagertha and Siggy had moved away from each other and changed positions, because when the shield-maiden wakes up later that day, she is facing the opposite direction, where Ragnar is. Or had been. He isn’t there, again. Lagertha blinks in confusion and feels a moment of panic before remembering yesterday’s events, rationalizing that he’s probably away dealing with important matters, and that everything is fine. Then she turns to find Siggy, laying on her right side, curled into a little ball around a scrunched up fur-covered pillow. Lagertha’s face immediately softens upon seeing her there. She’s moving around, making small sounds, so Lagertha reaches out a hand and lays it lightly on her back. Unfurling like spring’s first flowerbud, Siggy yawns luxuriously and stretches while rolling over to face her.

A smile breaks out on her face. “You’re still here.” Siggy’s voice is soft and sleepy. And how is it that she manages to look so beautiful just upon waking, even with sleep-wrinkles impressed into her soft skin? She really must be a gift from the Gods.

“Of course I am, sweet girl,” Lagertha says, reaching out for her fingers.

“I thought maybe it was all a dream,” Siggy says, her fingers bending around hers.

“No dream,” Lagertha replies, bringing her hand to her lips.

She closes her eyes and blushes prettily. “Where’s Ragnar?”

“I think he’s gone to handle the business of the town.”

Siggy smiles, somehow both shy and coy at once. “Do you think he’s giving us some time alone, on purpose?” She slides a little closer to her, their hands still bound together.  


Now Lagertha blushes, and it feels like the warmth in her cheeks is spreading throughout her entire body, slowly lighting up her nerve endings. “Knowing him? Probably.” The shield-maiden can’t control the smile on her face.

“Then that means I have you all to myself,” Siggy says, her voice lowering significantly, and it’s Lagertha’s turn to have her hand kissed, then the inside of her wrist.

Lagertha shivers. She is as sensitive there as her neck or her spine, and she’s sure Siggy noticed her reaction. A cunning little smile between kisses is proof that she is right. Lagertha sighs slowly and surrenders to the sensation, tilting her head back. Siggy comes closer, and again they’re belly to belly, with her mouth falling on Lagertha’s exposed neck, laughing quietly when her kisses make her gasp and reflexively wriggle against her soft, smooth body. The shield-maiden’s gasps turn to muffled notes of pleasure when their mouths finally meet. Their kissing turns impatient, a little rough and intense, almost immediately. Moving as one, they naturally adjust their bodies to fully wrap their arms around each other, and one of Lagertha’s hands goes straight up to get lost in Siggy’s mussed brown locks.

Siggy clamps her legs around Lagertha’s left thigh, and she pushes her leg up against her with variable pressure until Siggy breaks their kiss to moan. _Does she have any idea how much this excites me?_ Lagertha thinks. She tips Siggy’s head to the side and kisses her neck instead, and her moans become more melodic. She restlessly moves her hips forward, spreading sweet nectar on Lagertha’s thigh as she goes. Lagertha nips at the sensitive skin of Siggy’s neck, her fingers tightening in her hair. It’s so silky; she loves the texture and shape of her flowing waves, the way they frame her pretty face even after a night of sleep. Everything she does is chosen with the intent to make this beautiful woman sing, and she can’t suppress the smile that rises to her busy lips when she is obliged with Siggy’s singular music.

Lagertha slides the hand that was buried in Siggy’s hair straight down her spine, her nails touching her skin, and she moves forward again with a little throaty cry that sharpens her desire for the former earl’s wife. Using that hand, Lagertha presses her down hard against her leg, working elaborate kisses all around her neck and chin and cheeks. Siggy is hanging onto her as if her life is in the balance, rocking her hips back and forth. Lagertha feels an overwhelming desire to please her, and slows down her kisses until she is savoring the salt of her skin. There are just not enough hands to fully take her in, as she wants.

With gentleness, Lagertha pushes Siggy over until she lies on her back, staying close to her the entire time. She moves to kiss her parted lips as her hand caresses its way to her breast, taking hold so she can run the commanding tip of her thumb over Siggy’s taut nipple. She arches up against Lagertha and the shield-maiden’s hunger for her grows, almost drowning out every other thought, especially when she puts her nails deep into her back. Lagertha loves the press of their bodies together, their flesh soft and pliant and delectably yielding to each other until they come to a perfect, sensual balance. From the eager way SIggy responds to everything Lagertha does, and the way she’s leaving marks on her back, she feels the same.

Lagertha’s blood is hot now, and she wants to hear her girl sing more, so she licks an elaborate curving trail from her mouth down over her chest to her breast. Siggy’s nails scratch upward as Lagertha moves down, and they land in the hair on the back of her head, fingers tightening into a fist when Lagertha’s eager mouth finds her nipple.  


“Oh, lovely,” Siggy murmurs after a sharply indrawn breath.

Lagertha draws soft and lazy circles with her tongue, and as she begins sucking, she slips she her left hand down to the slippery paradise between Siggy’s legs. She pushes up hard against Lagertha’s fingers, and she takes great delight in stroking Siggy’s slickened petals. The shield-maiden doesn’t think there’s anything softer, or smoother. Putting Siggy’s pleasure at the forefront of her mind, she teases her with fingers and tongue, changing tactics by listening to the musical sounds she makes. Her heart swells with warmth and light at Siggy’s every breathy vocalization.

She opens willingly before Lagertha’s hand and now she takes her fingers, already slick with Siggy’s copious wetness, and slides them deep inside her with one deliberate thrust of her arm. Siggy makes a soft, high-pitched sound of satisfaction.

“More,” she breathlessly demands. Lagertha, who recently realized she would hunt the moon for Siggy if she but requested it, happily obliges, using her fingers to fuck her girl with slow and heavy strokes.

After a long and passionate moment, Lagertha lifts her head from Siggy’s full breast. “Let me love you, my lady,” she entreats, breathing a little fast herself. It feels incredibly good to kiss and touch her girl, to hear Siggy enjoying her efforts.

“Please,” she begs. “Oh, please.” She untangles her fingers from Lagertha’s blonde hair and puts her hand on her shoulder instead. With subtle pressure, she pushes the shield-maiden down along her beautiful body, letting Lagertha take the time to leave kisses here and there all over her rounded stomach and the indescribable softness of her inner thighs.

For a moment, Lagertha beholds the gorgeous, glistening deep pink of her cunt, finds it to be exquisite perfection, and admires her. Lagertha dips forward with a gentle, curling tongue for the taste she already loves. Siggy quivers as her tongue deftly explores and caresses her until she’s heavily panting between the keening moans. Lagertha introduces fingers from both hands, to enhance what she’s doing with her tongue. Quite simply, she is writing Siggy a poem of love-longing in their own special, secret language. This language is not like the one Lagertha has established with Ragnar. It has a different cadence, a different grammar structure, a private method of communication that exists just between them. The only similarity is the source: Lagertha’s strong, abiding love for both of them.

Feeding on inspiration from Siggy’s fitful, high pitched cries, Lagertha slips her fingers inside her again and presses up, gently curling them and stretching them apart, to her loudly-voiced rapture. Siggy pushes herself into Lagertha’s face, and she gives her more. Lagertha doesn’t really know, or care, where Siggy ends and she begins. They’re linked for this moment in time, existing as one, riding the same wavelength with skin to skin intimacy. Both of her hands are playing with and pulling at the loose tendrils of Lagertha’s hair, spurring her on to create more elaborate letters and complex sentences, to praise Siggy for being so uniquely her. 

In the beginning, Lagertha takes her time, slowly teasing Siggy, building up her sense of anticipation. But with Siggy’s very vocal encouragement, Lagertha increases the speed of her flickering tongue and delving fingers until Siggy’s toes are curling and her song has been replaced by high, wordless cries. Lagertha thinks she must be getting close; there is so much she has yet to learn about Siggy’s body and how to make her feel the most intense, blissful sensations, but she is fairly sure about this. Siggy’s hands shake as they clutch Lagertha’s blonde hair and guide her head, and she feels her legs tighten around her back.

Lagertha switches tactics of a sudden and starts sucking hard on Siggy’s swollen clit, maintaining the same fast rhythm she was using before with her tongue. She immediately responds by holding Lagertha’s head down and shoving herself into her mouth. If Lagertha were not already busy, she would have grinned at the lightning strike of bliss this gives her. Instead, she puts that feeling into pleasuring her girl and it results in Siggy’s powerful climax. She pulls Lagertha’s hair, she nearly sobs, but the shield-maiden neither stops nor slows, and she is fairly certain Siggy comes again when she curls her fingers and very deliberately presses upward while deep inside her.

Her whole body is trembling around Lagertha, jerking now and then as if she experiences aftershocks with her climaxes, too, just like Lagertha. She sits up, and Lagertha separates from her just as she feels the soft press of her belly against her forehead. Lagertha looks up at her, sees a radiant smile, slowly smiles in return, and plants a light kiss on her belly, just below her navel. Carefully, Lagertha slides her fingers out, eliciting a gasp from Siggy, and gets up to sit on her heels next to her. The next second, they’re in each other’s arms. 

“Th-thank you,” Siggy says softly, voice hitching as if she’s feeling emotional. 

Lagertha just holds her, and when their positions no longer satisfy her for the embrace, she gently falls to her side and pulls her woman down with her. Siggy naturally twists around until her head rests on Lagertha’s shoulder and her right arm is around her waist, then she curls her leg around hers. Lagertha welcomes her in, wrapping her arms around Siggy’s overwarm body, kissing the top of her head over and over again. She squirms comfortably around her, and Lagertha enjoys the silky soft feel of her, cuddled so close, still trembling a little.

Deep within the furs, they doze.


End file.
